1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a dressing system for dressing an electrode of a spot welding gun.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A technique is known in the art in which after the operation for dressing an electrode provided in a spot welding gun has been performed, the dressing amount is automatically measured to judge whether the result of the electrode dressing operation is good or false (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-268538).
In the operation of dressing the electrode of a spot welding gun, if the electrode is dressed insufficiently, it becomes impossible to conduct a welding current through a workpiece appropriately, so the quality of welding is deteriorated. On the other hand, if the electrode is dressed excessively, the electrode is worn out quickly, whereby the electrode needs to be replaced frequently, which leads to an increase in the cost. Therefore, it has been necessary to appropriately control the dressing amount of an electrode so as to not excessively and insufficiently dress the electrode.